Witchcraft
by Kyoko Kasshu Minamino
Summary: Bruce is starting to think Diana and Circe have more in common than he thought. A BM/WW songfic one-shot.


**A/N: Of course I don't own Justice League Unlimited. If I did, Bruce and Diana totally would have hooked up at the end of "Destroyer". Enjoy.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bruce was starting to think Diana and Circe had more in common than previously thought.

_"Those fingers in my hair  
That sly, come hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft…"_

Bruce had studied Biology in its entirety for the better part of his twenties. He knew all the biological processes that could possibly happen in the body. He knew which ones could be controlled and had mastered them in order to be at peak physical condition. Still, every time he heard the distinct click of those crimson boots coming his way, the mighty muscle deep within his vast chest began to pump at twice its normal velocity. No matter how many times he watched Diana walk towards him, whether for a pleasant or unpleasant reason, his pulse skyrocketed. There had to be some sort of logical explanation as to why he was unable to keep it from happening.

_"And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do…"_

It shouldn't have irritated him so much. He could control the initial process of nervousness when she came near: the sweaty palms, the sudden rush of adrenaline, the increase in his breathing. No problem. Just the other day during his shift of monitor duty, he heard those infamous boots approaching and caught a whiff of her perfume: a light, classy smell of jasmine. Her hand, which could easily crush a solid concrete gargoyle head as he recalled, gently touched his shoulder to indicate she was there, but he knew better. This was the Amazon's offhanded way of flirting with him in public. Diana knew his strict rules about touching and that she seemed to be the only one allowed to break it on a regular basis.

"Busy?" She asked with a voice as silky as her waist length black hair. Bruce fought the urge to grind his teeth when he realized she was intentionally distracting him from his work.

"Yes. Is there something I can help you with, Princess?"

He used the term as a verbal representation of their separation of class: to remind her of both her status and his. No other member of the Justice League ever called her that (on purpose). He wished it made more of a difference. Instead, the Amazon had taken it as a sign of affection, a nickname almost. She had a habit of squandering all his attempts to distance their relationship.

"I need an escort to a high-class function this weekend. Are you available?"

"Ask Kent."

"He's a reporter. I don't think that would be appropriate for the kind of people who would be there." Diana replied without missing a beat. He'd known that when he answered.

"I'm busy."

"That's not what Alfred said." He cut his eyes around to look at her face and almost instantly regretted it. Her full lips were turned upward ever so slightly with sly humor, matching the mischievous glint in her blue eyes. Finally, he dropped his hands from the keyboard and crossed his arms over his chest. His voice dropped to a dangerous tone.

"Since when do the two of you make plans on my behalf?"

Diana shrugged. "I only asked. He offered your services. The dinner is at nine o'clock. Black tie affair. I'd wear a tuxedo if I were you."

With that, she spared him another dazzling smile and walked away. He thought about shooting back a remark about him never agreeing to go, but he knew it would be fruitless. She'd set the trap and he had no choice but to fall for it.

_" 'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo  
When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me…"_

Bruce shook his head to bring himself back to the present. He was on his last monitor duty shift for the week and the smooth voice of Frank Sinatra had been serenading the room for the better part of a half hour. Finally fed up with the song's relevance to his thoughts, he pivoted his chair around to face the other League member currently tapping his pen to the beat of the song against the keyboard.

"Wally. The music?" He growled, narrowing his eyes at the young Speedster. Flash jumped a little and gave him an apologetic grin.

"Oh! Sorry, Bats. I'm testing out this CD of love songs I made for Fi—I mean, someone."

"Do that on your own time."

"Right. My bad."

_"Proceed with what your leading me to  
It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch  
'Cause there's no nicer witch than you."_

Witchcraft. That was the answer to why he couldn't keep his heart rate in check whenever Diana was around.

…right?

FIN

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Don't even ask me where this came from. I was lying in bed listening to Frank Sinatra when this little plotbunny hopped into my head and took over. I know I haven't written for the two of them in a really long time, but Frank Sinatra songs really do fit Bruce and Diana to a T most of the time. Especially "I Won't Dance" but that's a story for another day. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.

Kyoko


End file.
